The purpose of this study is to gain an understanding of the factors related to severe alcoholism (as defined by necessity for inpatient hospital admission) in the suburban catchment area of Rockland Co., N.Y. so as to develop specific recommendations aimed at improving the effectiveness and efficiency of public alcoholism services. Using available data from an ongoing computerized psychiatric information system, utilized by public sector facilities in the County, an assessment will be made of the prevalence of this group in the County, their clinical, demographic and treatment characteristics, and the cost to the community for their care. Furthermore, the long established alcoholics will be distinguished from the recent, and etiological correlated in the alcoholic population will be sought. Finally, the role of the specific treatment setting, state facility versus community mental health center, will be examined in its relation to severe alcoholism.